


What is Taking Over Me? (Jealousy)

by AdhdBarryAllen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bisexual Adrien Agreste, Bisexual Marinette, F/M, Fluff, Gaydrien Agreste, Hinted Rose/Juleka, ITS LADY BI, JUMPING UP HIGH, Jealous Adrien Agreste, Jealousy, Mild Hurt/Comfort, alya has the condoms. all of them., marinette is a meanie, plagg is not helpful, shit gets messy fast, the adrien/chat and marinette/ladybug stuff isnt selfcest, tikki is the smart one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdhdBarryAllen/pseuds/AdhdBarryAllen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During truth or dare, Marinette finds out Adrien is dating Chat Noir. What better way to get back at him than to date Ladybug?</p><p>Or, in which two kids can't function because of unnecessary jealousy because Adrien said he was dating Chat Noir to get out of a dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is Taking Over Me? (Jealousy)

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to anyone who edited (@lightbulb i'm looking at you)! This is the longest fanfic i've ever written, which might not be much if you look at the word count, but I'll have you know this is 32 pages handwritten! Enjoy!!

It was at Alya’s party where they learned Adrien’s secret.

For her 16th birthday, Alya had invited her whole class (well, almost) to her party. After cake and presents, the group had ventured up to her room to do who knows what. Naturally, someone suggested they play truth or dare. The classmates crammed themselves into a tight circle, while Alya rummaged around her room for something to spin: choosing someone was too much pressure. Marinette scrunched herself between Alya and Sabrina.

“Alya!” Marinette hissed. “Why are we doing this??”

The other girl smirked. “So you can dare Adrien to kiss you, of course.”

Marinette turned bright red. “I-I couldn't!”

But Alya only winked in response.

“Alright everybody,” she announced. “We're playing it this way- the bottle points to whoever you ask truth or dare, and the person asked gets to spin next. No chickening out unless you have a  _ very _ good reason.”

Most of the girls had their eyes on Adrien, praying that they would land on him.

“Birthday girl goes first!” shouted Nino.

Alya rolled her eyes and spun the bottle. It landed on Rose.

“Rose, truth or dare?” Alya asked.

“Hm... Truth.”

“Have you kissed Juleka?

“Uh, maybe?” Rose said, fidgeting with her shirt.

“She has.” Juleka deadpanned.

Alya wiggled her eyebrows, and Rose laced her fingers in between Juleka's while hiding her face in her hair.

“It's about time,” someone mumbled.

“Rose, you spin,” Juleka said softly.

Rose sighed, and grabbed the bottle to spin it, landing on Mylène.

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” answered Mylène.

“I dare you...” she paused to whisper to Juleka, asking what she should say. “To smell Nino's shoe for 30 seconds!”

“That's just cruel!” Alya interjected with a shout.

“Fine, ten seconds,” said Rose.

Mylène sighed, accepting her fate. Nino took off his shoe and tossed it at Mylène. She inhaled deeply, wincing at the very pungent odor.

“Ten... Nine... Eight...” the class chanted.

Mylène gagged, but her time wasn't up yet.

“Five... Four... Three... Two... One!”

She gasped for air and threw Nino's shoe back to him, then proceeded to spin the bottle. It landed on Chloé this time.

“Finally,” Chloé scoffed, ignoring the fact that Mylène was supposed to give her a truth or a dare. She spun the bottle cautiously, obviously aiming for Adrien, and looking totally pleased with herself when it landed on him. Marinette rolled her eyes. She should have expected this.

“Adrien...” Chloé began. “Truth or dare.”

“Dare,” he said, knowing full well that he would regret this later (although, there really was no good option here).

“Fine,” she said. “ I dare you to go on a date with me.”

_ Shit, shit, shit _ \- he should have picked truth. All eyes were on him. How could he get out of this?

“I-I can't,” He finally said. This was  _ so _ uncomfortable.

“Oh?” said Alya. “Well the rules say that to chicken out, you need a valid reason, so what's yours?”

“Because...” he thought fast, trying to think of a decent excuse. “I'm already dating someone.”

Chloé's jaw dropped. Marinette wanted to run out of the room and cry for days. The only thing that stopped her was curiosity. Who could Adrien be dating? Well, Adrien didn't know either. Suddenly, the focus of the game was on him. Everyone was trying to make that bottle land on him, even his best friend!

It took half an hour before the bottle landed on Adrien again. It was Alya who had spun it.

“Adrien,” she said smugly. “Truth or dare”

Adrien knew he couldn't win. Even if he did pick dare, Alya would find a way to manipulate the dare into becoming a truth question. He didn't fight it. “Truth,” he said.

Alya didn't hesitate to ask the question everyone was thinking. “Who are you dating?”

There was a pause, then Adrien answered. “I'm dating... Chat Noir.”

Chloé lost her shit. “You... YOU'RE GAY?!”

“No...” Adrien said quietly.

“But- but you're dating Chat Noir!”

“Jesus, Chloé, there's more to sexuality than just gay or straight,” Marinette stated, jumping to Adrien's rescue. Honestly, Marinette was impressed with quite how smooth she was there. She debated using herself as an example, but she doubted anything she said would get through to Chloé.

Adrien, who had remained silent for a while, finally spoke up. “I'm bisexual, that's different from being gay.”

“Yeah? Well I'm leaving!” Chloé exclaimed, grabbing Sabrina by the arm and dragging her out the door.

“Well, she wasn't invited to begin with,” said Alya, watching Chloé stomp out. “The only reason she came was because I invited Sabrina.”

* * *

 

At school the next day, Marinette found herself avoiding Adrien more than usual. She had spent most of Sunday night feeling like a complete idiot for having a humongous crush on someone who was already dating Ladybug's partner. Alya had called her a few times to try to comfort her, but that only succeeded in making Marinette feel more pathetic. After lunch, she was about to take a seat when she noticed Chloé desperately trying to get her attention.

“Marinette!” Chloé hissed, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. “I need to talk to you!” Chloé nodded her head towards the door, then walked out into the hall. Marinette was suspicious, but there was something about Chloé's urgency that convinced her to hear her out. As she turned around to walk back out the door, Alya grabbed her arm.

“Mari! What are you doing?”

“I'm just going to see what she wants, Alya. I'll be fine.”

As soon as Marinette stepped out into the hallway, Chloé confronted her.

“Look- we aren't friends, but what we have in common is Adrien,” Chloé said. “It's obvious you have a crush on him, and my feelings are no secret either.” Marinette blushed, but didn't bother to deny it. “Anyways,” Chloé continued. “Neither of us have any chance with him, at least not with Chat Noir in the picture.”

“Yeah, but what can we do about that?” Marinette said.

“So glad you asked,” Chloé sneered. “It's simple really- we need to break them up.”

“But how can  _ we _ do that?”

“Do I  _ look _ like a mastermind to you?” Chloé said, rolling her eyes. “Jealousy, blackmail, I don't care. It just needs to be done without either of us being blamed. Any ideas?”

Marinette couldn't believe she was actually considering this. It would be horrible of her to break up Adrien and Chat Noir, solely on the hope that Adrien might go on a date with her. But she knew how she could do it. (And if the breakup mission were to succeed, it wasnt like  _ Chloé  _ would even be a consideration.)

“I've got an idea.” Marinette said.

“Good, swap numbers with me and we can talk about this more later,” said Chloé, and with a hair flip, she walked back into class. Marinette followed soon after. As soon as she sat down, Alya began assaulting her with questions about what Chloé had wanted; luckily for her, the teacher returned, leaving Marinette free from interrogation.

* * *

 

School ended, and Marinette impatiently waited for the sun to go down. At night, she patrolled with Chat.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Tikki asked her.

The Kwami was completely against her plan, as she had anticipated. None the less, Marinette was going to go through with it.

“Yes, It's probably worth it,” Marinette responded.

“Probably?”

Marinette didn't reply.

Finally, it was dark out, and Marinette was sure her parents were asleep. “Tikki, transform me!” she called, and the Kwami did so begrudgingly. Now transformed, she exited her house and went off to find Chat Noir.

After finding her partner, the two superheros began their usual patrol route. They normally didn't see any akumas at night, but they did it anyways just to be safe. They had stopped on a rooftop for now, just to watch the city. There was silence for a moment, as they admired the view, and Ladybug took this as an opportunity to spark a conversation.

“So, Chat,” she began. “I heard you're dating Adrien Agreste!”

Chat Noir choked. “Uh, yes I am. Dating Adrien. Yes.” he said awkwardly. “How did you even hear about that?”

“Oh, my girlfriend Marinette told me,” Ladybug said, smiling.

Chat Noir choked again, coughing between syllables. “G-Girlfriend?”

“Yes Chat, my girlfriend. Are you getting sick?” Ladybug asked, concerned. “You keep coughing a lot.”

“Maybe?”

“If you're getting sick, you should go home and rest,” Ladybug said. “I got this.”

Chat Noir nodded, then dashed off. Ladybug sat for a little while longer then headed home as well.

* * *

 

“What am I going to do!?” Adrien cried, his face buried deep in a pillow.

“I'd offer you some whine to go with my cheese, but it seems you have plenty,” Plagg snarked.

“That's not helpful at all,” Adrien said, sitting up on his bed and hugging the pillow.

“I'm a Kwami, not a counselor,” Plagg replied, clearly annoyed.

Adrien sighed aggressively. “I would have broken up with myself and asked her out as Chat Noir, except now it's a hard no because she's dating someone else! And I know the girl!” He wasn't sure what would be more awkward: him having Ladybug's girlfriend in his class, or not knowing who her girlfriend was (and spending every waking moment wondering who it could possibly be). Either way, he was miserable.

“Oh god, now I have to change my computer wallpaper! I can't have pictures of her everywhere now that she's not single!”

Plagg rolled his eyes. “Sure you can, you'd be like any other Ladybug fanboy in town.” This only resulted in more panicked yelling.

Back at the Dupain-Cheng household, Marinette was having similar difficulties.

“Tikki, I can't believe you let me do that!”

“Mari, I told you  _ not _ to,” said Tikki, but her words were lost on Marinette.

“Oh my god I'm a terrible person!” cried Marinette. “They're probably happy together and even if they did break up, Adrien would never go out with me because Chat is going to tell him that I'm dating Ladybug!” She landed face first onto her bed, cursing herself for ever listening to Chloé. Then she remembered all her posters of Adrien. She scrambled to tear them down, continuing to curse under her breath.

“Tikkiiiii!” Marinette whined. “I can't have these up if he has a boyfriend!”

Tikki only sighed in response.

* * *

 

Marinette walked into first period completely exhausted. Not only was she out late with Chat Noir, but she had also spent an expressive amount of hours worrying about everything that could happen because of her ‘new girlfriend’. She plopped down next to Alya, trying to look less tired than she felt.

“You okay girl? You look terrible,” Alya said. Apparently Marinette was not as convincing as she had thought.

“Yeah, I just didn't sleep too well...” Marinette mumbled. “I was up too late.”

Adrien, who had been listening to their conversation from behind them, couldn't help but wonder if Marinette has been up last night with Ladybug. Who knows what Ladybug had done after their patrol? It was perfectly reasonable, he thought.

“Hey, Marinette,” Adrien said, tapping her on the shoulder.

She spun around to face him. “Y-yes Adrien?” Marinette responded awkwardly. Alya turned around as well, curious.

“What's it like dating Ladybug?”

And then the whole class lost their shit.

“You WHAT!?” Alya shouted.

Marinette's face turned as red as Ladybug's suit.

“WHAT'S HAPPENING?” yelled Kim.

“MARINETTE IS DATING LADYBUG!” Nino yelled back.

“Wait...” Chloé started. “Marinette is a GAY?”

“A.. Gay?” asked Sabrina, who was pretty sure that was grammatically incorrect.

“I'm-I'm not gay,” said Marinette quietly. “I'm bi.”

Since Alya was the only one who had heard her, she made sure to speak up. “EVERYBODY, MARI'S BI, NOT GAY!”  _ Wow, thank you, Alya. _

Marinette's head hit the desk, because that's how done she was. At least twelve done. Perhaps she could beat her brain out of her head if she slammed it down hard enough. Goodbye, cruel Chloé.

Throughout the hours leading up to lunch, Marinette was bombarded by notes, all of them asking about Ladybug. She answered none of them, of course, but she knew that come lunchtime, there would be no avoiding a group interrogation. She was right about that.

Instead of eating her lunch with only Alya (with the occasional Nino and Adrien), the whole class had followed her to their usual lunch spot.

“How long have you and Ladybug been dating?” asked Juleka.

“Uh.. 12,” Marinette said. Twelve was today's number, it seemed.

“12 years? 12 months? 12 days?”

“Days. 12 days.” replied Marinette, feeling like that was the safest answer.

“Do you know Ladybug's secret identity?” asked Alya, who was obviously recording this.

“NO,” Marinette said very firmly.

“What's it like kissing Ladybug?” Adrien asked.

Marinette spit her water, almost spraying someone in the face.

“Well,” she said, between coughs. “Its.. good? She smells nice, I guess.”

This was so unbelievably awkward. Not only was Marinette having to answer all these questions about her alter ego and alleged girlfriend, but now  _ Adrien _ was participating! He was never going to notice her for who she was if the only interesting thing about her was her fake relationship with Paris's favorite superhero.

“Mari, when do you go on dates with her? I've never seen Ladybug around town with civilians before,” Alya noted.

Marinette panicked. If she didn't come up with something, people would realize immediately that she was lying. “Uh, um, my balcony?” Marinette stuttered out.

Alya gasped. “Can I stay the night and meet her?!” she squealed excitedly.

“No!” exclaimed Marinette. “I mean, it's not- you can't!”

“Oh, I see how it is,” Alya said slyly. “If you ever need condoms...” then Alya leaned in close to Adrien. “If you need any too, I got ya covered,” she whispered.

Both Adrien and Marinette were red as tomatoes.

“Okay... that's probably enough questions for Marinette right now,” Adrien said, standing up and leaving quickly. Having finally been presented with an opportunity to exit the scene, Marinette was not far behind him.  


* * *

When school ended, Marinette rushed out of the building as fast as she could to avoid further questioning. Adrien, although he was not being pestered to the same degree as Marinette, also left school in a rush so he would have some time to himself before leaving for a photo shoot later in the day.

When Marinette got home, she raced up the stairs to a room and immediately curled up into a ball on her bed. She checked her phone, but all there was was a message from Alya asking if she could hook her up with a ladybug interview, and several messages from Chloé yelling about how Marinette had failed to tell her anything about her plan.

“ _ Why the *fuck* did you have to be the one dating Ladybug! Why not me? _ ” read one of the texts. She regretted ever giving that girl her number.

Marinette sighed in frustration. “Tikki, this is a mess! Everyone keeps asking me questions about Ladybug, Alya thinks I'm having sex with her, and I think Adrien is having sex with Chat Noir! I can't even picture it! How am I supposed to deal with Chat, when all I can think of is him and my precious Adrien... You know!”

Tikki really had no advice for that one. “I'm sorry Marinette, but there's nothing I can do about that.”

Marinette wanted to scream. “It's a-”

“-Disaster!” shouted Adrien, pacing in his room. “I don't think I'm going to be able to talk to Ladybug without being angry and jealous! I mean, whenever I see her or Marinette, all I'm going to be able to think about is them having sex on Marinette's balcony! And Alya tried to offer me condoms!”

He looked at Plagg meaningfully, hoping for some response, but the tiny cat was too busy laughing his guts out. “Alya!” Plagg wheezed. “Giving you condoms... for yourself!”

“Yes, it's hilarious,” Adrien said sarcastically. “I'm dating Chat Noir, and Ladybug is dating Marinette, but I want to be dating Ladybug, who probably thinks Chat is gay. Or what if she's gay?” Come to think of it, Marinette was the only one out of the pair that had stated her sexuality. The same could be said for his “boyfriend.”

Plagg stopped laughing temporarily and grabbed a slice of cheese from the platter on Adrien's desk. “Sorry kid, all of this happened because you didn't know how to tell that rich girl 'no'.”

Adrien hated when Plagg was right.

Just then, he heard a scream from outside. He dashed to the window. Outside, he could see some sort of akumatized person roaming the streets, turning people into file cabinets. From the looks of it, Ladybug hadn't arrived yet. Adrien sighed. Chat Noir would have to hold the akuma at bay until Ladybug arrived.

“Plagg! Transform me!”

Well, he certainly couldn't avoid her now.

Since Chat Noir hadn't bothered alerting his partner of the new akuma, Ladybug was late to the scene. If Marinette hadn't been watching the news, she would have never even known she was supposed to be out there saving the city. She rushed out the door, calling to her mom that she was going to Alya’s. then turned into a nearby alleyway.

“Tikki! Transform me!”

Then Marinette, now Ladybug, raced to where the akuma had last been spotted. When she arrived, Chat Noir was struggling against an akuma wearing black and yellow stripes, complete with wings and antennae.

“What took you so long?!” Chat Noir yelled as he tried to land a hit on their opponent. The akuma then backhanded him, and sent him flying. He crashed into a building, causing Ladybug to wince. She raced over to her partner and helped him up. He seemed to flinch at her touch.

“Sorry I couldn't be here sooner,” Ladybug said.

“It doesn't matter,” Chat Noir replied, clearly frustrated. “The akuma calls himself ‘The Worker Bee.’ He’s turning people into file cabinets.”

“I guess he didn't get a raise,” Ladybug mused. “Did you find out where his akuma is?”

“Yeah, It's in his tie.”

“Alright, here's the plan. You go left and distract him, I’ll go right and tie him up.”

Ladybug’s plan didn't seem too fantastic to Chat Noir. Not only was it incredibly vague, but it had tons of room for error. So when Ladybug ran to the right, Chat did go to the left, but he had other ideas. He leapt into the air and used Catalysm on The Worker Bee’s wings, sending the akuma crashing to the ground before Ladybug had a chance to even touch him with her yoyo.

“Chat!” she hissed. “What the hell are you doing!”

“Saving the day,” Chat Noir said smugly as he removed the villain's tie and tossed it at Ladybug.

“What am I supposed to do with this!?” she yelled. “I need your Cataclysm to destroy it, but  _ you _ already used it up!”

“Well, if your plan hadn't been so  _ basic _ , I wouldn't have had to use it!”

“It was the beginning of the fight! You were a distraction!”

“Oh, am I that distracting?”

“Ugh, You’re infuriating!”

“Yeah, well-”

Whatever witty comeback Chat Noir had prepared was never heard by Ladybug, due to the file cabinet that slammed into his whole body.

While the two superheros had been distracted by their own bickering, the akuma had managed to slip away and was back to terrorizing civilians. Ladybug rolled her eyes and went off to fight the enemy, leaving Chat Noir in his sandwiched state between the file cabinet and the wall of a building.  The only thing he could do was watch as Ladybug used Lucky Charm to summon a pair of scissors to cut the tie in half, releasing the akuma.

“I’m freeing you from evil!” she cried. she watched the now white butterfly fly away, then threw her Lucky Charm in the air to cleanse the area. The file cabinet holding Chat Noir reverted to a teenage girl who, when she saw who she had been pressed up against, ran away blushing.

Chat Noir walked casually over to Ladybug, hoping she wouldn't punch him. He was about to apologize, but Ladybug spoke first.

“You almost got us both killed!” she shouted, clearly still angry. “You  _ know _ you can only use Cataclysm once per transformation, so what made you think it was a good idea to use it at the beginning of the fight??”

“I’m sorry, I was an idiot,” Chat mumbled.

“Whatever, catboy,” Ladybug said. She quickly left, grappling through Paris with her yoyo. Chat Noir stormed off as well.

Back at the Agreste household, Adrien was still assessing his actions. How could he have been so rude to Ladybug, his one true love? And how could she have been so mean to him! He deserved some of it, but her last remark after he had attempted to make amends seemed unnecessary. Had he done something wrong, besides being an idiot during the battle? Really, the only justification he had for his actions during the akuma fight was how upset he was over Ladybug being in a relationship. If he didn't get ahold of himself, he was going to ruin everything he had with her. That said, he was still too afraid to face her.

Chat Noir didn't go on patrol that night.

* * *

At school the next day, Adrien overheard a conversation between Marinette and Alya. He hadn't intended to eavesdrop, but then they started talking about Chat Noir.

“Alya,” Marinette said. “I bet Chat Noir is a really bad kisser.”

“Oh my god I wonder!” Alya replied. “I mean, I only have eyes for Ladybug, but I’d still wanna know.”

Adrien looked back down at his books, hoping they hadn't noticed him listening. 

“I bet Adrien knows,” Marinette continued. “But he’d never admit it. It would be bad for Chat’s image.”

Nino, who had apparently been paying attention as well, elbowed Adrien slightly. “Dude! They’re talkin’ shit about your man!” he whispered.

Adrien nodded, still more focused on Marinette and Alya’s conversation. Was Marinette trying to spread rumors about Chat Noir? That seemed like more of a Chloé thing to do, he thought.

Come lunchtime, everyone was asking Adrien if Chat Noir was a bad kisser. He wasn't sure if he should say yes or refuse to answer, but he panicked and chose the former. It was so out of character for Marinette to intentionally spread rumors like that. And what reason did she have to do so? Was she jealous?

The answer was yes. Marinette  _ was _ , in fact, extremely jealous. So much so that it had become impossible to even exist near Chat Noir, the boyfriend. When she got home, she noticed that she had accumulated twenty-one texts from Chloé, who was begging for info on Marinette’s secret plans. She decided she shouldn't keep blowing Chloé off, no matter how satisfying it was. Reluctantly, she dialed the other girl’s number and waited for her to pick up.

“Hello?” said Chloé immediately.

“Hey, it’s Marinette,” she sighed.

“Marinette! First off, why haven't you replied to any of my texts? I messaged you like, twenty times. Second, what the hell are you planning? Like, spreading rumors? I didn't even know you had it in you.”

“Mmhmm.” Marinette said. She hadn’t been listening to most of Chloé’s ranting.

“And are you even dating Ladybug?”Chloé continued. “How is that going to help break up Adrien and Chat Noir!”

“I guess I’m dating her.. Plus, you’ve seen the way Chat looks at Ladybug, right?”

“But what are you going to do?” Chloé demanded. “That gives me nothing! You have to let me in on your-”

“Sorry Chloé, I have homework,” said Marinette, hanging up.

“Mari, that was rude!” Tikki scolded.

“Yeah, probably, but I never should have agreed to work with her anyway. She hasn't even done anything!”

“Well  _ maybe _ it’s because she knows that meddling with someone else’s relationship is a bad idea!”

“I doubt that.”

That night, Marinette was dreading her patrol with Chat. He hadn’t bothered to show up last time; but one of them still had to go. Whether or not Chat Noir decided to was up to him. 

After the sun set, Marinette delayed her departure by an hour or so. She could say she was waiting for her parents to believe she was asleep, but the truth was that she was still trying to convince herself to go see Chat Noir. She hadn’t exactly been the friendliest person the last time they had spoken. By now, he probably had realized her motives. His refusal to show up to patrol last night obviously meant he was still mad at her.

"Maybe the reason he didn't come was because he was afraid you were still mad at  _ him, _ " Tikki offered. "You weren't very nice to him yesterday."

Tikki, as usual, was giving good advice, but Marinette didn't find her to be much help. She was trying to steal Chat's boyfriend, something that was completely against Tikki's morals.

"I know I was mean, but I just-" she stopped, trying to think of the proper way to phrase this. "I just want them to break up so I can have a chance with Adrien." 

"Marinette, you're being ridiculous. Breaking them up does not guarantee a chance with Adrien, and if you do this, you'll ruin your friendship with Chat. What you should  _ really  _ do is apologize."

Marinette sighed. "I know... I just don't know how."

"Well, you could tell him how you feel about Adrien for starters. He'd understand. Now get going!"

Marinette knew she couldn't put this off any longer, and finally relented. "Fine. Tikki, transform me!" 

Then Ladybug went off to find her partner.

Chat Noir had decided to show up to patrol the city this time. He sat on the roof of a restaurant, letting his legs dangle over the edge as he waited for Ladybug. He was sure she would arrive eventually, since she was the more responsible of the two. He knew he should be actively patrolling the city right now, but it just didn't feel right to do so without Ladybug. Just then, he saw a figure in red swinging towards him. She landed on the roof with her usual grace. 

"I need to apologize" they both said, blushing at the same time.

"You go first," said Chat Noir.

"No, no, you go," said Ladybug.

Chat took a deep breath. "Okay, so I was a complete idiot on Monday, and I should have listened to you. I'm really sorry, and I just can't stand you being mad at me."

"I-I was out of hand too," Ladybug said. "I shouldn't have been so rude to you then."

"Well, I probably deserved it." Chat Noir replied. Ladybug laughed at that.

"Also, there's something else I should tell you," She said, sitting down next to Chat Noir. "I... sort of have a crush on your boyfriend."

Chat Noir blushed. She was talking about  _ him. _

"Oh God this is so embarrassing!" Ladybug cried, covering her face with her hands.

"Well, since we're doing confessions, I have something to say too," Chat Noir said quietly. " Ladybug looked up. "Well, I sort of have a crush on you... which is super awkward since you're dating Marinette."

"I'm... not actually dating her," Ladybug mumbled.

Chat Noir laughed. "Wait, really? Cause I'm not dating Adrien Agreste!"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, because I  _ am _ Adrien Agreste!" He said, dropping his transformation.

Ladybug punched him in the arm. "Idiot! I told you not to show me who you are! Plus, how are you going to get down from the roof!" Then she realized who she was talking to. "Oh my God I just punched Adrien Agreste," she said, blushing, but Adrien only laughed.

"I've been so horrible to you, all because I was jealous of Chat Noir!" She cried. "I probably ruined any chance I ever had with you." 

"Well, I made a total fool of myself because I was jealous of you dating someone who wasn't me, so I think we're even." 

"But we're not! I deliberately tried to end your relationship- with yourself!"

"No, Ladybug- look, it's fine." Said Adrien, between bursts of laughter.

"No! It really isn't!"

But Adrien had found himself incapacitated by his own hysterical laughter.

"Adrien, it's not funny! Stop laughing, you're going to fall!" 

"You tried. To break me up. With myself!" He wheezed.

Ladybug smiled slightly. It  _ was _ pretty hilarious when she thought about it.

"Okay, maybe it's a little funny," she admitted. 

Somehow, Ladybug had managed to keep a conversation with her longtime crush for more than a few seconds. It was something she would have never been able to do as Marinette. Maybe knowing that Adrien was her crime-fighting, pun-making partner made him a little easier to talk to. Maybe she could actually  _ do _ this.

She closed her eyes and released her transformation. When she opened them, Adrien was staring at her, full of awe.

"M-Marinette?" 

"Uh... hey," she said awkwardly.

" _ You're _ Ladybug?"

"Oh. Are you disappointed?"

"No, not at all! I just can't believe I didn't notice how similar you looked."

Marinette's heart was beating out of her chest.

"So you, as Marinette, had a crush on me, as Adrien," he said, starting to connect the dots. "And I, as Chat Noir, had a crush on you, as Ladybug?"

"I guess so."

"I- God, I've had a crush on Ladybug since we started fighting together, I don't even know what to do right now!"

"Me too, I've had a crush on you for so long, it's a miracle we've talked for this long without me making a fool of myself." 

"Hey Marinette?" Adrien asked.

"Yeah?"

"It's really late,  maybe we should go home," he said. Marinette nodded. 

"We should get coffee tomorrow," Adrien proposed. "I'd really like to get to know you as Marinette better."

Marinette just about died. Adrien Agreste asking her out on a date was something she never thought she would live to see.

"What? I- yes I'd love to," Marinette replied, still completely shocked.

"Also, we should probably find a fire escape or transform again, because I don't know how else we're going to get down from here."

Marinette toyed with the hem of her shirt. “Well, uh.. I brought food for my kwami, but not yours, but I could... Um, Carry you?”

Adrien grinned. Being carried through the city by  _ Ladybug? _ “Hell yes! I mean.. It would be an honor.”

She laughed, and it was such a genuine and happy laugh, Adrien wanted to hear it again and again. He knew it was the same laugh as Ladybug, but somehow, having be from Marinette just made him fall more in love.

"Well, I guess that settles it,” Marinette said. Tikki! Transform me!”

As she whisked him back to the Agreste Mansion, and Adrien had never felt more alive. Sure, he had gone this route hundreds of times, but that was as Chat Noir, and he had certainly not been carried home by Ladybug. It was such a rush. The wind in his hair, the adrenaline, even the possibility of falling seemed exciting. All because he was with  _ her. _

They both could barely process what had happened. Neither one of them had anticipated their feelings for eachother to returned. Ladybug stood in Adrien’s room, he was in love with her, and nobody didn't know what to say anymore. Thankfully, Adrien broke the silence.

"Mari- I mean, Ladybug?" He began. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, you too."

"Can... Can I hug you?" Adrien asked.

Ladybug nodded. He stepped in to close the gap between them, putting his arms around her. It was the perfect blend of awkward and wonderful. That was the only way Ladybug knew how to describe it. He pulled away finally, blushing maybe as hard as she was.

"Well, goodnight," Ladybug said. Adrien flashed her that famous smile before she disappeared into the night.

By the time Marinette got home, it was 4 am. She fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

 

Wednesday morning, Marinette was still unsure whether last night's events had actually occurred, but her fear was put to rest the moment she walked in the classroom. Upon entering, Adrien immediately smiled at her, holding up his ring hand. She could feel her face growing hot. Marinette pushed her hair back to reveal her earrings, and Adrien sighed in relief.  She slid in next to Alya, smiling weakly. Apparently , getting two hours of sleep resulted in extreme exhaustion. 

"Marinette!" Alya whispered excitedly. "Adrien and Chat Noir broke up!" 

"What? Really?" Marinette responded, trying to sound genuinely surprised. She turned around to face Adrien. "Did you really break up with Chat Noir?"

"Well, he broke up with me. He told me fish would always be his one true love," he said with a wink.

"It's funny you say that, because Ladybug and I broke up as well." Marinette replied. "She said she needs to focus more on bringing justice to the city."

Alya gasped. "B-but how am I supposed to interview the two of you for the Ladyblog?"

"I'm sure I can ask her, but I don't really want to be in it," Marinette answered.

"Hey, Marinette, do you want to get that coffee at lunch?" Adrien asked her, hoping he wasn't interrupting something important.

The whole day, Alya pestered her relentlessly about her coffee date with Adrien. Marinette, of course, didn't have a story made up to tell her, so she promised to tell Alya all the details later that night. Marinette managed to survive through coffee with the cutest boy in school (who just happened to be her charismatic crime-fighting partner) without making a complete fool of herself. During their lunch, she discovered that Adrien Agreste was even more interesting than she had originally thought. She got a large amount of spiteful glares from Chloé when the two of them returned from lunch.

When school ended, Marinette and Adrien walked out the doors together, talking about the newest Jagged Stone album. He was about to get into his limo when Marinette realized there was one thing she forgot. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed the boy. It was coffee flavored and absolutely perfect.

THE END


End file.
